powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Intent
The ability to control one's own killing intention and use it to intimidate others. Variation of Fear Inducement. Not to be confused with Killing Instinct or Intuition. Also Called * Killing/Murderous Intention/Vibe * Murderous Intent * Psychic Intimidation * Sakki (殺気) * Shin no Ippō (心の一方, "One Side of the Soul") (Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X) Capabilities The user can control their killing intention and use it to intimidate others, it can be used in two ways: ''Killing Intent'' The user can give off their pure killing intent, affecting opponents, themselves, and others around the vicinity. Particularly strong killing intent can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe their death is a reality. ''Suppression and Perception'' If the user has mastered control over their emotions, they can control their killing intent by suppressing it, to prevent their opposition from discovering it, thus hiding one's motives and preventing one from being tracked by such emotions. Anyone who can also perceive a foe's killing intent can perceive the foe's next move and prepare the next appropriate move in advance. Applications * Apathy: by suppressing the intent while retaining the desire to kill. * Combat Perception: by reading the foe's killing intent. * Death By Horror: by causing fear to the point of killing the foe. * Fear Inducement: by showing extreme bloodlust to shock the opponents. * Intimidation Intuition: by using it to instill fear in their opponents and command respect from others. * Mental Hallucination: by projecting visions of gruesome deaths via killing intentions. * Pain Illusion: by causing so much fear that the foe hurts in the visions of death. * Paralysis Inducement: by utilizing fear against the foe to the level of stopping their movements. * Persuasion: by utilizing fear to make others do what the user requests. * Psychosomatic Illusion: by showing such powerful visions that the foes actually believe it is happening. Associations * Bloodlust Aura * Bloodlust Empowerment * Fear Manipulation * Killing Instinct * Killing Intuition * Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation * Spiritual Aura * Submission Limitations * Killing intentions can serve as a way for the opponent to track them down by Empathy, unless they can suppress the intent while fighting. * Uncontrollable killing intent can adversely affect unwanted targets. * Users of Indomitable Will, Apathy, Fear Masking, Fearlessness, and Tranquil State are either immune or highly resistant. Known Users See Also: Killing Intent. Killing Intent Exudation Killing Intent Suppression Gallery Killing Intent Exudation & Suppression File:Akame_Wielding_Murasame.png|Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) suppressing her killing intent while fighting Zank the Beheader to prevent him from reading her movements. File:Nagisa's Killing Intent (Suppression).gif|Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) possesses incredibly potent natural instincts for assassination that allow him to completely suppress his killing intent to the point that not even highly trained assassins or veteran soldiers can detect it or… File:Nagisa's Killing Intent (Exudation).gif|…emit pure killing intent so fierce it incapacitates even experienced killers and… File:Nagisa.PNG|…years of living with his deranged mother and having to endure her mental abuse and anticipate when her psychotic outbursts would occur has made him highly perceptive to the inner thoughts and emotions of others, enabling him to read and gauge their state of mind just by looking at them to determine when or how they are most vulnerable. File:Kazuo_Kiriyama's_Inner_Demon.png|Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) apathetically exuding his killing intent, due to his brain damage sealing his emotions. Kenpachi_Zaraki_(Bleach)_reiatsu.gif|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) killing intent manifesting to the form of his spiritual pressure, making Ichigo hallucinate being stabbed. File:Unohana's_true_personality.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) revealing her true sinister nature, exuding so much killing intent that even the toughest Soul Reapers fear her. File:Rei_Angry.jpg|Rei Ōgami's (Code:Breaker) killing intent is so powerful, Sakura described it as the eyes of a grim reaper. Injustice Superman's Intent.jpg|Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DC Injustice Comics) giving off a huge amount of killing intent towards Plastic Man. Projectra's Eyes.png|Projectra Wind'zzor/Princess Projectra (DC Comics) Gildarts aura.jpg|When getting serious for fights, Gildarts Clive (Fairy Tail) exudes tremendous power with the intent to crush them. Wall Assault Mode.png|Wall Eehto (Fairy Tail) when he enters Assault Mode, he modified his killing intent to focus solely on Laxus Dreyar. Gin-san's killing intent.gif|While he is usually a chill and goofy man, Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) can exude an intense amount of killing intent towards his opponents whenever he gets serious or is enraged like during his fight with Jirocho. Gang Ryong (Gosu) Tiger.PNG|Gang Ryong's (Gosu) killing intent manifesting as a colossal Tiger. Hisoka bloodlust.jpg|Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) has an insatiable love for spilling the blood of powerful fighters in combat and his enjoyment of extreme pain while doing so fuels his seemingly sadomasochistic desires. File:Killua_threatens_Sadaso_Hunter_X_Hunter.gif|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) threatening Sadaso. File:Pitou's_aura.png|Neferpitou's (Hunter x Hunter) killing intent is the strongest of all the Royal Guards, capable of reaching up to 2 kilometers. Gon's Intent.gif|Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) displaying a malicious Ren. File:Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) in his full demon persona, is so full of killing intent that the mind-reading Goshinki could not follow. Iggy (JoJo) intimidate.gif|Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Killing Intent by Muta.JPG|By simply aiming his blow gun, Muta (Kingdom) exudes his killing intent towards Shin as he breaks out in a cold sweat. Kyou Kai's Supression Kingdom.png|Due to their camaraderie, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) exuded no killing intent towards Shin during their bloody duel... Shin's Senses Kingdom.png|...but later exudes it after he continually ticks her off while he senses the maddening intent of the Shukyou assassins. Rin Ko's Intent.PNG|After surviving countless bloody battles, Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly King’s (Kingdom) killing intent… Killing Intent by Rin Ko.png|…manifested itself as a Fierce Tiger. Kei Sha's Killing Intent Kingdom.png|While a calm strategist with an unreadable poker face, Kei Sha the Silent Hunter’s (Kingdom) killing intent was so intense that is manifested in the form of a Spider. Spidey's Prey Instinct.jpg|Morlun (Marvel Comics) projecting his Predatory Instincts towards Spider-Man. All For One.jpg|The very presence of All For One (My Hero Academia) was enough to make Izuku and friends see their own deaths. Stain's_bloodlust.gif|Chizome Akaguro/The Hero Killer Stain's (My Hero Academia) hatred and desire to purge the world of fake Heroes manifests as malefic aura so intense it paralyzed everyone in range, including powerful and skilled Hero Gran Torino and No 2. Hero Endeavour, in fear. Naruto's Nine Tails Glare.gif|During the fight when Kurama the Nine-Tails Fox first spilled into him, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) gave off such an intense amount of ghastly, wrathful bloodlust that Haku stated it was evil itself. File:Killing_Intent.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) exuding his killing intent to shock Sasuke and Sakura. File:Snake_Binding_Authority_Spell.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) releasing his killing intent to paralyze both Suigetsu and Jūgo from fighting anymore. File:Kabuto_Sage_Mode.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) exuding a large amounts of killing intent at times, scaring Oboro and his teammates. Shanks' Intent (One Piece).gif|''Red Haired'' Shanks (One Piece) displays his Conqueror's/Haoshoku Haki. File:Arlong_Angry.PNG|When Arlong (One Piece) is angry, his eyes is a reflection of his killing intent. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, making his killing intent overflowing and unstable. File:Zoro_Killing_Intent_1.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) intimidates bounty hunters… File:Zoro_Killing_Intent_2.gif|…and paralyzes Monet with nothing but his pure killing intent. Katakuri and Luffy Haoshoku Haki.gif|Charlotte Katakuri and Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) display their respective Conqueror's/Haoshoku Haki. Saitama Bloodlust Aura.gif|When properly angered, Saitama (One-Punch Man) can exude an extreme level of killing intent and bloodlust,… DEATH by Saitama (One-Punch Man).gif|…displaying Instant Death whenever he gets serious. Migi & Shinichi.gif|Parasites such as Migi (Parasyte) can sense, not only the mood of other parasites, but their murderous intent as well. Tamiya Ryouko's killing intent.gif|Tamiya Ryouko (Parasyte) exuding her killing intent to locate Shinichi and Migi. Mikoshiba Ryouma's Senses and Suppression Record of Wortenia War.jpg|With impressive skill, Mikoshiba Ryouma (Record of Wortenia War) can suppress and hide his killing intent… Mikoshiba Ryouma's Intent Record of Wortenia War.jpg|…and as well giving off an intense amount to frighten even a high mage like Gaietsu. File:Udo_Jin-e_Hypnotic_technique.gif|Jin-e Udō (Rurouni Kenshin) is so skilled with Shin no Ippō… File:Jinei_Udoh_(Rurouni_Kenshin)_Shin_no_Ippo.gif|…that he can paralyze a person's lungs, causing them to suffocate. File:Seta_Sojiro's_Smile.jpg|Giving his trademark false smile, Seta Sōjirō (Rurouni Kenshin) exudes no killing intent while apathetically taking lives. Pence Stare by Miyamoto Usagi.jpg|Miyamoto Usagi (Usagi Yojimbo) Killing Intent Reading Beerus & Zamasu.jpg|As a God of Destruction, Beerus (Dragon Ball Super) can sense the killing intent of others, allowing him to deduce that Zamasu was planning to kill Zamasu when no one else could. Polnareff's Sixth Sense.png|With his trained senses, Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) can detect any amount of killing intent aimed towards him. Luffy's Detection.gif|Monkey D. Luffy's (One Piece) sensing the killing intent of a sniper with Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki. Mikoshiba Ryouma's Senses Record of Wortenia War.jpg|As a trained martial artist, Mikoshiba Ryouma (Record of Wortenia War) can sense any killing intent directed towards him. Video File:Ichigo and Uhohana|Even while smiling serenely, Retsu Unohana, being the first Kenpachi and the most diabolical criminal to have existed within Soul Society, can get people to do what she 'requests' by projecting Killing Intent. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries